


Script

by IzanagiShin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, No Sex, atuação, ereri, ereris atorezinhos, riren - Freeform, shingeki drama, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzanagiShin/pseuds/IzanagiShin
Summary: Eren tinha apenas um trabalho, enviar para Levi o script da próxima cena que atuariam (e mesmo naquilo ele tinha conseguido errar).
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Script

Tudo estava em chamas. O titã que surgia à frente deles era quente, quente como o inferno e, para ajudar, grande como nunca antes visto. Apenas o ar que expelia já era o suficiente para queimar a garganta de todos ali pelo mero ato de respirar, mas acima de tudo o que mais ardia e desintegrava sob o fogo era a esperança.

Mas eram a tropa de exploração, afinal, não desistiam e para tudo encontravam alguma forma de prosseguir, e daquela vez não seria diferente. Se Eren não conseguia mais enxergar um caminho pela frente, seriam eles os responsáveis por cortar as brasas com suas asas da liberdade. Jean foi o primeiro a se pronunciar quando o Yeager se pôs a pedir desculpas mais uma vez, rios de lágrimas correndo pelas bochechas avermelhadas e expressão desolada de quem já não sabe mais como seguir em frente, de quem aceitou o fim. 

Levi não podia culpá-lo, Eren tinha um peso muito grande sobre suas costas para alguém tão jovem, na realidade, para qualquer um, independente da idade ou do gênero, uma responsabilidade maior até mesmo que a sua: o homem mais forte da humanidade. Mas Levi sabia que Eren tinha a força para prosseguir e só conseguiria o fazer se a vontade viesse dele mesmo, então disse aquelas palavras que sabia que dariam forças ao Yeager.

— Eren, eu odeio fazer isso toda vez, mas você tem que escolher.

Subentendido naquelas palavras, vou confiar em você, em sua decisão.

O rosto de Eren retorceu-se em um misto de pavor e angústia, o sangue que escorria do corte de sua testa tornando a expressão um tanto tenebrosa. Ele levantou, medo ainda correndo por suas veias e o temor que sentia deslizando para fora de seus lábios sem nem mesmo perceber ao passo que mordia sua última escolha entre dentes, recortes de vidro rasgando gengiva e língua antes de se transformar, tudo feito com um único pensamento em mente: desta vez, me deixem acreditar em mim mesmo.

As luzes se apagaram e palmas foram escutadas de todos os lados, algumas exclamação animadas e parabenização também acompanharam o entusiasmo do estúdio de gravações. Estavam finalmente finalizados com as cenas do dia e, modéstia à parte, aquele com certeza fora o melhor episódio de toda a série, tudo tinha corrido extremamente bem e todos atores estavam em sua melhor forma, principalmente Eren, que fizera um papel exemplar do começo ao fim.

Shingeki no Kyojin cada vez mais crescia em popularidade, se tornando o primeiro mais vendido e assistido em diversos charts japoneses e americanos, não apenas o show em si, mas também os ships criados pelos fãs da série se tornaram imensos. Ereri, ou Riren, como alguns preferiam, estava em primeiro lugar nos ships globais já fazia 4 meses e, quando não estava em primeiro, estava em pelo menos terceiro, sempre com um número massivo de fãs acompanhando e criando conteúdos novos para os personagens; se tornara tão grande que mesmo os atores tinham fãs que gostariam que ficassem juntos como um casal, isto é, fora de suas personas.

Aquilo na verdade era muito comum em suas carreiras, então Levi já não se incomodava mais tanto; quando ainda não estava familiarizado com tais costumes ficava de certa forma desconfortável, mas aos seus 33 anos, com 15 anos de carreira, aprendera até mesmo a apreciar o carinho que vinha dessa forma estranha — mas muito acolhedora. E estaria mentindo se dissesse que ficava descontente quando diziam que ele e Eren dariam um bom par. Ficava feliz, até demais.

Eren não era muito diferente de seu personagem atual, ele mesmo também não era. O que era engraçado pois, mesmo em frente às câmeras, não é como se Levi agisse como uma outra pessoa, era apenas como se fosse jogado em um universo distinto nas horas de gravações, um universo caótico, mas com um personagem que tinha os mesmo ideais que si e, geralmente, as mesmas atitudes que escolheria ter. Acreditava que a situação era a mesma para o Yeager, que continuava sendo o mesmo merdinha determinado em tudo que fazia, atuando ou não. Mantendo essas personalidades, mesmo os shippers percebiam que eles combinavam, e se os fãs achavam, Levi tinha certeza. A sintonia que tinham era simplesmente certa.

E por saber que Eren era daquele modo por natureza, determinado como o inferno, ver a atuação do jovem de 19 anos melhorar a cada dia não era uma surpresa, mesmo quando aquele era o primeiro papel grande que fazia, de uma carreira extremamente nova mas que já prometia muito sucesso.

— Nada mal, Eren. — Levi elogiou, e não era mentira, passando o polegar na testa manchada de vermelho do mais alto e fazendo uma careta antes de se virar, pedindo alguns panos para a staff mais próximas para então se voltar a Eren novamente, este que lhe sorria grande. Não era surpresa para ninguém ali que Levi era uma das inspirações do mais novo para que ele tivesse se tornado um ator, e ser reconhecido por um profissional que sempre admirou era tudo que Eren poderia pedir. — Eles trabalham bem nessa coisa mesmo, sua testa vai ficar manchada se não limpar logo.

— Obrigado, Levi! Sua atuação também foi incrível. — Respondeu, sem jeito, mão subindo ao rosto para tentar se limpar mas apenas acabando por fazer uma bagunça ainda maior em seu rosto.

— Se isso já não era perturbador antes, você está fazendo ficar pior. — Jean comentou, uma careta no rosto vendo o amigo todo sujo de “sangue”.

— Para de ficar mexendo, só vai fazer mais bagunça. — Levi mandou, uma mão subindo para segurar a do mais novo e impedí-lo de esfregar a própria face enquanto a outra tentou inutilmente puxar alguns dos fios de cabelos castanhos, já manchados de sangue falso, para trás.

— O que os fãs não dariam para ver isso? — Mikasa apareceu ao lado de Eren, rindo. A staff vinha logo ao seu lado com alguns lenços úmidos nas mãos, Levi pegou-os antes mesmo que ela pudesse se pôr diante de Eren para limpá-lo da maquiagem sangrenta, deliberadamente ignorando Mikasa ao passo que Eren reclamava e pedia para o Ackerman ser menos bruto ao passar os panos em seu rosto.

No fim todos se arrumaram para ir embora sem pressa, cansados demais para apressar seus movimentos já que aquele tinha de fato sido um dia bom, mas três vezes mais cansativo que o normal, então apenas deram suas breves despedidas e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Levi mal chegou em casa e já estava com o celular em mãos, digitando uma mensagem para Eren no que já tinha se tornado uma parte de sua rotina: pedir o roteiro da próxima cena que fariam para o mais novo assim que botava o primeiro pé em casa. Verdade seja dita: Levi só queria uma desculpa para poder continuar conversando com o Yeager até que chegasse o horário de ir dormir, o que normalmente funcionava, já que não era muito difícil puxar conversa com o mais novo.

Como sempre, recebeu um emoji de uma carinha piscando e uma confirmação de que em pouco tempo enviaria o roteiro, e não foi surpresa quando um arquivo em pdf apareceu para si no aplicativo de mensagens menos de dois minutos depois, Eren começando a enviar milhões de mensagens pedindo por opiniões, críticas e todos assuntos do trabalho que mais tarde se desviaria para uma conversa que envolvesse mais de suas vidas pessoais, e menos das profissionais.

Levi revirou os olhos com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios, primeiro abrindo o arquivo que lhe fora enviado para poder também passar orientações ao Yeager, pois até mesmo o trabalho conseguia se tornar mais divertido ao lado dele. 

O Ackerman agradeceu por não estar bebendo nada no momento que abriu — o que achou que seria o roteiro — e começou a lê-lo; se não, com certeza teria se engasgado. Diante de si estava aberta uma fanfic ( Archive of Our Own já era um nome comum em sua vida, querendo ou não), e como todas as histórias que os fãs criavam, ela obviamente tinha foco em um casal determinado, e apesar do enredo já um tanto… Intrigante, o que mais o surpreendeu tinha que ser o casal principal: Eren e Levi. Não enquanto em seus personagens, mas enquanto atores, enquanto pessoas, enquanto eles mesmos. 

Não sabia muito bem ao certo o que seria o correto de fazer naquela situação. Ignorar? avisar ao Yeager que tinha enviado o arquivo errado e fingir que nada acontecera? mas quando viu já era tarde demais, pois após alguns segundos imóvel tomou ações sem nem mesmo perceber: abriu o primeiro capítulo da curta história, olhos correndo pelas palavras sem controle algum, a fim de saber até onde poderia ir com Eren e, caramba, se aquela cena de sexo — explícita e mais detalhada do que qualquer narração que já lera na vida — era algo que pudesse tomar de base, Levi podia investir pesado.

Céus, e realmente nem tentaria mais esconder. Antes até controlava suas investidas — isto é, elas eram inexistentes — por medo de deixar um clima estranho entre eles e acabar deixando a tensão visível na atuação, ainda mais quando seus papéis estavam longe de chegar ao fim. Na verdade, o correto ainda seria esperar até que a série acabasse, mas saber que Eren também se imaginava consigo naquela posição era mais do que conseguia aguentar.

Tendo isso em mente, já escreveu sua próxima mensagem, planejando seus próximos passos.

[ Levi ]: Esse roteiro é bem… interessante

[ Eren ]: É, né!! Eu adoro o personagem que a História tem se tornado

Levi por muito pouco não fez um facepalm, Eren podia ser bem tapado às vezes.

[ Levi ]: Não, você não entendeu

[ Levi ]: Olha o que você me enviou

A próxima resposta demorou uns bons minutos para chegar, cinco minutos que Levi passou rindo ao imaginar as caras e bocas que Eren devia estar fazendo ao perceber o engano que cometera.

[ Eren ]: MDS LEVI IGNORA ISSO PFV

[ Eren ]: ME DESCULPA EU NÃO PERCEBI

[ Eren ]: mds eu não sei nem o que dizer

[ Eren ]: Levi me perdoa esquece isso pelo ammor de deus

[ Levi ]: Tarde de mais Eren

[ Levi ]: Você me enviou o roteiro, agora é nosso trabalho seguir o script…

[ Levi ]: É só me avisar quando estiver pronto para os ensaios ;)

Levi desconfiava que tinha travado Eren, pois a próxima resposta demorou 20 minutos para chegar, mas não desapontou.

[ Eren ]: Ta livre amanhã a noite?

Oh, os fãs iriam à loucura.


End file.
